


Rhythm

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [25]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, Desire, Dirty Dancing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan get a little hot and heavy on the dance floor before they decided to get a room...
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Leather & Lace + You Keep Me Warm





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



> Vorcha_Girl requested 'Grinding' and Shenko as my prompt and this is way late...sorry darlin'! It was supposed to be for the Hot n Steamy Month of July (in 2018) or the You Keep Me Warm Event this last February (2019).

Watching her crew and friends dancing drunkenly, Alyss giggled as she ran her finger around the rim of her glass, leaning against Joker's shoulder, cheeks flushed pink from the alcohol; since he couldn't join in with his legs, Shepard had opted to sit with him so he didn't feel left out. She may have had one Strawberry Sunrise cocktails too many, but it was a party and she deserved a little indulgence—and Kaidan shaking his perfect ass in front of her was a definite plus. Lavender eyes wandered over the well-toned muscles of his stomach and chest, rippling as he danced, Alyss distracted as she undressed him with her mind; she was certainly enjoying the view. Damn, he was absolutely delicious. The indecent part of her mind wanted to kick everyone out and strip him naked right there in the middle of the dance floor. She licked her lips absently, Kaidan turning and smirking over at her as he caught her staring, flexing unnecessarily as he rolled his hips, his hands at the waistband of his pants, hooking his thumbs and tugging the fabric down just a little. Enough to send her imagination into overdrive.

Joker nudged her with his elbow as he glanced between the two of them. "So, are you gonna get out there on the dancefloor, or are you and Kaidan just gonna keep eye-fucking each other all night?"

Alyss choked on her drink.

Before she could answer, Kaidan was in front of her, bent at the waist and offering her his hand. She stared at it for a brief moment, before laughing, and setting her drink down on a coaster. She leaned in, kissing Joker's cheek as she slid her hand into Kaidan's and shifted her weight, as he pulled her up off the sofa, her body slammed into his, every inch of them touching and their faces mere inches apart. She inhaled deeply, her lavender eyes staring into his before her hand inched up and grabbed the back of his neck. His arms closed around her slender body, making her smirk at him, and they both leaned forward. Garrus cleared his throat and they broke apart, Alyss giggling and pressing a kiss to his stubbled jawline instead before Kaidan spun her around and wrapped his arms around her and holding her indecently close, so there was no space between them. His chest pressed against her back, his cheek against hers as the bass pulsed beneath their feet. She loved having him close. He took her hands and draped them about his strong shoulders, fingertips caressing down her arms, sides, and hips with his fingertips.

They stood still for a fraction of a heartbeat.

One hand found its way slowly down his jawline, as Kaidan peppered kisses along her bare shoulders and up her neck. Taking advantage of the position, the little minx rolled her hips back, rear grinding against his pelvis and causing all the blood to head straight for his groin, drastically altering the fit of his pants. He growled low in his throat, arousal streaking through him; as she ground against him, feeling him hardening with want for her and he swore he saw stars. Alyss hummed, giving no indication that the rolling motion of her hips against his creating a delicious friction between them, was going to stop anytime soon. He could stop this if he wished, but instead his fingers traipsed up her leg, his hand gently grasping her thigh, squeezing slightly and making her body tingle with electricity as he drew his fingers upwards, pulling the knee-length skirt of her periwinkle blue halter sundress up her leg, forgetting for a moment where they were. Alyss bit her lower lip. She was breathing heavier, her chest heaving, skin flushed whether from the alcohol, the dancing or the arousal streaking through her, her eyes fluttered closed until someone cleared their throat.

"Dios, Lola—can you and Glowstick get a room already?"

Kaidan blushed at the nickname, remembering the circumstances that had gotten it bestowed upon him—James catching them together in the showers, the only light in the room the glow from their biotics.

"You know what, Vega? I think we will." She giggled.

Amidst the whooping and hollering from the Normandy crew, Alyss took Kaidan's hand and tugged him along behind her as she headed for the stairs, Kaidan following easily behind her, their fingers intertwining. He squeezed her hand tighter as his gaze drifted up and down her body, before scooping her up in his arms, carrying her the rest of the way, her teeth scraping the flesh of his neck and causing a shiver to run through him. Who knew how much time they had left to spend together? Gently tossing her into the middle of their bed, he nestled himself between her thighs and loomed up over her, letting her feel what her dirty dancing had done to him. Her long hair fanned out against the pillow like a black halo, his very own angel. He leaned forward crushing himself against her making her sigh against his lips as she melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine, her fingers slipped into his hair, pulling slightly, the sting of her nails on his scalp made him hiss.

Alyss arched her back off the mattress to capture his mouth with hers, her toes caressing the back of his calf as his hands slid up under her shirt, fingers gliding across her skin. She moaned against his lips. Kaidan’s touch was feather-light as he eased the hem of her v-neck upwards, his caress ghosting over her breasts through the cup of her bra. She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and stretched her arms over her head, so he could pull her shirt off over her head, his lips finding hers again the moment he pulled the fabric free and tossed it to the floor. Slipping his tongue between her parted lips with the skill and the confidence that he could rock her world, had her straining to catch her breath. He bit back a groan as he reached around her to unhook her bra, his chest brushing hers after he'd flung the garment away, his hips snapping forward and rocking against her. Gentle fingers brushed across her bare breasts, teasing her nipples with tender caresses until they hardened under his touch. Satisfied, his touch went lower, skimming across the contours of her stomach muscles, tongue following the path his fingers made, his touch leaving little shivers in its wake.

He loved touching her, kissing her, and making her eyes glaze over in pleasure.

Alyss reached between them to undo his belt with eager fingers—the anticipation was killing her. Kaidan eased her back onto the bed, fondling her rear teasingly before sweeping his hand over her hips and hooking his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and underwear, his mouth trailing down her skin as he peeled both articles down her legs and pressed a gentle kiss to every inch of her he uncovered. He gripped both of her thighs pulling them apart, grinning at how slick with arousal she already was, her core pulsing under his gaze...he’d caused that and he’d barely touched her. Kaidan rubbed his stubble against her inner thigh as he draped her legs over his shoulders, inhaling the scent of her and grinning up at her. Alyss sucked in a mouthful of air when she felt his breath, hot and moist, teasing her, before he used the tip of his tongue to trace her folds making her thigh muscles clench, the tiniest lick making her gasp before his mouth covered her dripping sex, sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison. She reached for him, but Kaidan was too fast for her, intertwining their fingers together as he pinned her hands to the mattress at her sides, Alyss writhing under his attentions.

"Kaidan…" She breathed, his name a plea on her cherry red lips.

"That's it, Alyss. Let me hear you scream my name."

The husky timbre of his voice as he issued his command tipped her over the edge of ecstasy and her vision went blue, biotics flaring.

Kaidan pressed a trail of kisses up her stomach, Alyss shivering under his caress, her fingers twisting in the sheets. He dragged his teeth gently across the curve of her breast as he nestled his hips between her thighs, Alyss panting as she rubbed her toes up the back of his calves. His hands found hers, fingers twining together against the mattress as he pushed himself up and gazed down at her, a small smile playing about his lips as he watched her, easing himself inside her. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing her bathed in blue flames, her black hair splayed out across the pillow, lavender eyes watching him from underneath her long black lashes and her chest heaving after he'd undone her. He could spend a lifetime touching her, kissing her, loving her and never have enough; love…that was what this was and he didn’t ever want to let her go, though if he was lucky, he wouldn’t have to. He dropped a gentle kiss to her shoulder. They rocked their hips together, matching the other's rhythm and continuing the dance they had started before adjourning to the bedroom.


End file.
